


Excuses

by pinkamour1588



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Academy Era, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dirty Jokes, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Innuendo, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Moaning, Moving, Neck Kissing, Panic, Post-Coital Cuddling, Smut, Starfleet Academy, Studying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 20:26:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13748634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkamour1588/pseuds/pinkamour1588
Summary: When Jim can’t sleep, he’ll try every excuse to sleep in Leonard’s bed.





	Excuses

Jim stared longingly over at Leonard, fast asleep in his own bed. Just that morning Jim had woken up curled up against him…because they had had sex the night before. Sex was the only way he ended up sleeping in Leonard’s bed with him, and both of them had been too tired for it that night.

Eventually, Jim got out of bed and walked over to Leonard’s, hesitating before starting to poke the doctor’s shoulder.

“What?” Leonard groaned squinting at Jim in the dark.

“I can’t sleep.”

“There’s a bottle of sleep aid tablets in the bathroom. Take one and go back to bed.”

“It’s too cold.”

“Maybe if you wore more than those things you call underwear you wouldn’t be.”

“I think I saw a spider in the corner.”

“Well, he’s probably sleeping too,” Leonard grumbled closing his eyes again.

Jim hesitated, then asked softly, “Can I just sleep with you tonight?”

Leonard sighed, moved over as much as he could and pulled the covers back. Jim got into the bed, quickly settling against him and dozing off.

***

It quickly became a consistent thing. Jim would wake Leonard up, give some excuse why he couldn’t sleep in his own bed, then end up sleeping pressed up against Leonard. After two weeks, Jim woke him up, an excuse prepared only to have Leonard move over in the bed and pull the covers back.

“C’mere,” Leonard mumbled sleepily.

Jim didn’t hesitate before laying down, squirming a little until he found a comfortable position, then fell asleep.

~~~

When Jim woke up the next morning he found himself alone in bed, which wouldn’t have been odd if it weren’t for the fact it was a Saturday and neither of them had classes and Leonard didn’t have a shift in the clinic. He slowly sat up and saw Leonard sitting at the table typing something up.

“What’re you doing?” Jim mumbled as he dragged himself out of the bed and to the coffee maker in the kitchenette.

“Putting in a request for a room change,” Leonard answered.

“What?” Jim turned and frowned.

“It’s clearly pointless to have two beds, and trying to cram both of us in one of them is uncomfortable. So, I’m putting in a request for a single bed shared dorm.”

Jim let out a small sigh of relief as he finished making his coffee.

“What did you think I meant?” Leonard asked as Jim sat down across from him.

“That maybe you had gotten annoyed at me getting into your bed every night,” Jim admitted looking down at his coffee.

“The only thing that’s annoying is how uncomfortable it is to cram the two of us into one bed.”

“Do you think your request will be approved?”

“I sure as hell hope so.”

***

Three weeks later, instead of going off campus for one of the few days they had off, Jim and Leonard were carrying boxes to their new dorm two floors above their previous one. Leonard set down the two boxes he was holding and punched in the key code. The new dorm was basically the same layout as the other one with the exception of the fact instead of two barely wider than a twin-size beds, there was a single queen sized bed. The room still had two closets, a tiny kitchenette, a table to be used as a kitchen table as well as a desk, and a small sofa.

“Four boxes down and how many more to go?” Leonard asked as he shoved the boxes into the dorm with his foot.

“More than I want to think about,” Jim answered setting his down next to the bed.

After several more trips, Jim flopped down on the bare mattress, sighing heavily.

“You realize we have to unpack now, right?” Leonard said raising an eyebrow at Jim.

“Or we could test out the mattress.”

Leonard didn’t answer. He just rolled his eyes and started unpacking. Eventually, Jim joined him.

~

Once everything was unpacked several hours later, Leonard headed to the mess hall to get the two of them dinner. When he returned, Jim had changed clothes so he was wearing just a pair of sweatpants and was making the bed.

“Dinner,” Leonard said, ignoring the part of himself that wanted to drop the plates of food onto the table and take Jim up on his suggestion to test the mattress.

“What’d you get us?” Jim asked as he walked over and sat down at the table where Leonard had set down the plates.

“Spaghetti.” Leonard sat down on the opposite side of the table and uncovered his plate of food, trying not to think about how obvious it was that Jim hadn’t bothered to put on any underwear.

A half an hour later, Leonard was trying to focus on studying but kept getting distracted by the sight of Jim standing shirtless at the sink washing dishes. Eventually, he sighed and stood walking over to Jim, putting his arms around the blonde.

“Thought you were studying,” Jim commented as Leonard began kissing his neck.

“Was tryin’ to but you’re so goddamn distracting.”

“Well, I’m a bit busy right now.” Jim gestured to the plate he was washing.

“You can finish the dishes later.”

“Or I could finish them now.”

Leonard frowned and sighed, resting his chin on Jim’s shoulder as he finished the dishes. The moment the last dish was dried, Leonard was turning Jim around and planting his lips on Jim’s, pinning him to the counter. Jim wound his arms around Leonard’s waist, sliding his hands under his shirt and pulling him as close as possible as Leonard put his hand on the back of Jim’s neck and slipped his tongue into Jim’s mouth.

When Jim pulled his mouth away and turned his head, Leonard immediately went to work on his neck.

“Still want to test out the mattress?” Leonard asked between kisses.

“Hell yes.”

Leonard pulled away from him and grabbed his hand, leading him to the bed. Jim promptly got onto the bed, laying back as Leonard pulled off his shirt and took his pants off. He got onto the bed, intending to pin Jim underneath him only to end up pinned on his back with Jim straddling him.

“If you think we’re going to have sex in this position, you’re mistaken,” Leonard said as Jim grinned proudly at him.

“That’s a shame,” Jim said offhandedly before leaning down and kissing him.

Leonard ran his hands over Jim’s back, seeming determined to touch every inch of skin before sliding his hands into Jim’s sweatpants and gripping his ass and kneading it. Jim pulled back from the kiss, lightly biting Leonard’s bottom lip as he rutted his hips against the doctor’s.

“What’s your plan?” Jim asked as he started kissing Leonard’s jaw.

“Testing the mattress.”

Jim pulled back earning a confused look. “I figured that much out. But  _how_?”

Leonard stared back at him for a moment, still confused.

“Just grinding? Or fucking me?” Jim asked.

“Fucking you.”

Jim got off of Leonard and moved toward the edge of the bed.

“Jim, we don’t have to if you don’t want.”

Jim didn’t answer, but rather pulled open the nightstand drawer and pulled out a bottle of lube. He pulled off his pants, freeing his erection, and straddling Leonard again. “So fuck me,” he said, setting the bottle of lube down and situated himself so his legs were spread as much as was comfortable.

Leonard applied some lube to his fingers and pulled Jim down into a kiss. He kept one hand rested on the back of Jim’s neck as he reached down and rubbed his fingers over Jim’s asshole. Jim tried to push back against Leonard’s fingers unsuccessfully, whining against his lips.

“Bones,” he mumbled as Leonard began kissing his jaw.

“Yeah, Jim?”

“Please, hurry up.”

“Well, since you did ask nicely.” He slowly pressed one finger past the tight ring of muscle, pausing when Jim tensed up a little.

Leonard took his time working Jim open, gradually adding a second and then third finger. It was an awkward angle to do it at since he couldn’t really see what he was doing, but it was functional and based on Jim’s hot breath on his neck and moans, it felt good for him too. When Leonard pulled his fingers out, Jim whined.

“Lay on your back,” Leonard said patting Jim’s side.

Jim climbed off him and flopped own on his back. As Leonard took his underwear off and got a throw blanket that he folded up part way, he couldn’t help but enjoy the sight of Jim sprawled on the bed, dick lying on his stomach leaking precum.

“Hurry up,” Jim whined as he put the folded-up throw blanket under his hips.

“You’re not gonna be saying that in a minute.” Leonard got back onto the bed, applying lube to his dick before gently guiding Jim’s legs up. Much like with the sight of Jim sprawled on the bed, he couldn’t help but stare for a few moments at the sight of Jim with his legs spread and his knees pulled to his chest. Leonard lined his dick up with Jim’s ass, pushing halfway in before pulling out part of the way, then filling Jim with a single thrust. He planted his hands on either side of Jim’s head, smiling down at the blonde as he began a steady pace.

“Bones,” Jim said desperately between moans and whines.

“Yeah?”

“Kiss me.”

Leonard looked at him confused for a moment as to why Jim was asking rather than just grabbing Leonard’s face and kissing him. Then he remembered that Jim’s hands were occupied holding his legs in place. He leaned down and pressed his lips to Jim’s, who kissed him back with fervor and whined when Leonard pulled back.

“Do you need a hand?” Leonard asked gesturing towards Jim’s dick.

“Yeah.”

“Can’t keep kissing you if you do.”

Jim frowned but nodded. Leonard gave him a lingering kiss then steadied himself on one hand and wrapped his now free one around Jim’s aching cock, stroking it in time with his thrusts. Jim stared up at him, already looking absolutely wrecked, and Leonard wished he were able to lean down to kiss him as he swiped his thumb over the head of Jim’s dick. Jim’s eyes fluttered shut and he began whimpering and mumbling. Leonard was so focused at the task at hand he wasn’t paying much attention to what it was that Jim was mumbling.

Jim’s dick twitched in his hand before Jim curled his fingers into his thighs and he came covering his and Leonard’s stomachs. With the sight of Jim panting, whimpering, and mumbling beneath him, Leonard gave a few more thrusts before coming deep inside him. When Leonard caught his breath a minute later, Jim was still mumbling under his breath. He pulled out and gently loosened Jim’s grip on his legs until they were lying flat on the bed. Leonard got up and dampened a washcloth in the bathroom, cleaning himself up before walking back into the bedroom where Jim appeared to still be mumbling to himself.

He cleaned Jim up as quickly and gently as he could, trying to figure out what Jim was saying. Opened his eyes when Leonard pulled a pair of boxers onto him and smiled dopily. Leonard smiled back and tossed the throw blanket aside and pulling on his own underwear. He laid down on the bed and opened up his arms.

“C’mere,” Leonard said, fully expecting Jim to scramble over and curl up in his arms, like he always did after sex. When Jim didn’t, and just stared back at him, Leonard started to panic. He sat up and moved closer to Jim, taking his face in his hands and studying it. “Jim, talk to me.”

“What do ya want me to say?” Jim mumbled.

“How long have we been dating?”

Jim wrinkled up his nose for a moment, then answered, “Four months.”

Leonard removed his hands from Jim’s face and held them out to Jim. “Take my hands.”

Jim stared at Leonard like he’d lost his mind as he took hold of Leonard’s hands. “I like your hands, Bones.”

Leonard just raised an eyebrow at him. Had anyone else said that, he would have been sure there was something wrong. But Jim saying that? That was just an occasional post-sex comment from him. “And can you squeeze them as hard as you can?”

Jim frowned, but did so until Leonard told him to stop. Leonard pulled his hands from Jim’s and got up, heading to his medical bag and getting his tricorder. Jim watched Leonard as he scanned him, finding no sign of brain damage, or anything wrong. Leonard sighed and got back into bed, setting the tricorder on his nightstand.

“What happened Jim? You were acting strangely.” Leonard sat so he was still facing Jim for the most part and gently ran his fingers though Jim’s hair.

“It was really good,” Jim shrugged.

“Yeah, well, that doesn’t mean you babbling incoherently or not coming over when I offer to cuddle like we always do after sex, and not providing a reason, is so good.” He traced his fingers over the edge of Jim’s face. “You scared me.”

“Didn’t mean to.”

Leonard sighed and gave him a smile. “I know. Is this the side of the bed you want?”

Jim nodded. Leonard leaned down and gave him a quick kiss, then pulled back the covers on his side of the bed, getting under them. Like he had before, he opened his arms up and gestured Jim closer.

“Need to pee first,” Jim said as he dragged himself off the bed and to the bathroom.

Two minutes later, Jim was climbing into bed and settling with Leonard’s arms around him. He pressed a kiss to Leonard’s cheek and rested his head on his shoulder.

“Try not to scare me like that again, Jim,” Leonard said as Jim intertwined their fingers.

“In general or just during sex?”

“Preferably in general, but we can start with during sex.”

“I’ll do my best.”

“Yeah, you better,” Leonard said letting out a small laugh.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on [tumblr](http://pinkamour1588.tumblr.com)


End file.
